The objective of this research project is to develop, evaluate, and disseminate an Internet-based (web) application for SMART Recovery: Overcoming Addictions (OA). OA will be based on the four point cognitive-behavioral program for SMART Recovery (www.smartrecovery.org). The goal of the OA program is to help users learn cognitive and behavioral skills to abstain from drinking, drug use, and problem gambling. The major project goals in Phase II are to complete the development of the OA web application and evaluate the effectiveness of the OA web application in a randomized clinical trial (RCT). The study design has three conditions: 1) participation in face-to-face SMART Recovery meetings alone;2) use of the OA web application as a stand-alone intervention;and 3) combining the OA web application with participation in face-to-face SMART Recovery meetings. Baseline assessment will consist of a 3-month TimeLine Follow Back (TLFB) interview that asks about both drinking and drug use, the Inventory of Drug use Consequences (InDuC) that asks about both alcohol and drug-related negative consequences, and assessment of additional help sought during the course of the study. Post-baseline assessments will occur at 3-and 6-months and will be parallel to the baseline assessment. The proposed project also has significant potential to benefit the public health. If the OA program proves to be effective, it would provide individuals seeking help for a wide range of addictive behaviors with an accessible Internet resource that uses evidence-based approaches to address addictive behaviors and to promote positive, sustainable changes. Consistent with the nature of many web-based applications, this help could be provided in a relatively cost-effective manner either as a stand-alone intervention or as an adjunct to both SMART Recovery's face-to-face groups (depending on the outcomes of the clinical trial). It could also serve as an adjunct to treatment programs that have a cognitive-behavioral orientation. This SBIR project will add another product to our set of programs for people with alcohol and drug problems. A long-term goal of Behavior Therapy Associates LLP is to develop and offer a suite of evidence- based interventions both to the general public and to treatment providers (both in substance abuse treatment and in primary healthcare). We have already developed the Drinker's Check-up, a brief motivational intervention for heavy drinkers, and have just completed a study of our moderatedrinking.com web application. This application follows logically in sequence: a program to help people abstain once they're motivated to do so. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: If this program proves to be effective, it would provide individuals seeking help for a wide range of addictive behaviors with an accessible Internet resource that uses evidence-based approaches to address addictive behaviors and to promote positive, sustainable changes. This assistance could be provided in a relatively cost-effective manner and could be contribute to a reduction in alcohol, drug, and gambling-related problems in our society. 1